Mabinogi Adventures
by NoxxHollow
Summary: The start of something wondrous


Mabinogi Adventures

Chapter 1: Beginnings'.

A beautiful girl in a black dress with strange otherworldly patterns drawn all across the long elegant dress appears on top a clear platform. Her deep azure blue eyes would remind anyone looking into them of an endless blue sea filled with energy and majesty. With her pale skin and her distinctively silhouetted form, she seems like she isn't from the mortal plane. Standing over watch on a white platform with a set of stairs going up and in the opposite direction, a set of stairs going down, this is the Soul Stream.

"There is another mortal ready to start his adventure in this world," she said.

"He has quite the amazing future waiting on him, filled with friends, love, and adventure, but also danger and death that will push him to his edge; I may see him quite a few times," she chuckled before lifting herself a few inches in the air and disappearing.

Down on earth on a young elf boy is exploring the inner reaches of the desert that's resides in the center on his continent called Iria. He walks on top of a sand dune he only see miles upon miles of open desert land he is so captivated by this sight, he takes a single step and slips sliding down the dune until he hits the bottom getting covered by the sand he unearthed on his way down.

Tearing through the thick sand he shouts "Dammit, why is it that every step I take I find myself falling down!" With his anger subsiding, he walks out of his make-shift dirt tomb and looks around.

"Ugh, this is going to be next to impossible," The boy complains.

"Don't give up Noxx you're far better than this," A voice said, Noxx lifted up his yellow-ish glowing bow, and a fairy creature popped out.

"Ah Erily, I thought you went to sleep on me," Noxx said.

"Never, I am I here to guide you to being a real elven ranger," The Spirit of the bow said in a determined tone of voice.

"Why are you so gun-ho about me completing this task, I've completed many others and most of them were hunting missions, so I didn't need help with those," Noxx questioned.

"I only wish to help, remember I am simply a temporary aid to you; I won't be here for ever so take advantage of my massive amount knowledge," the pixy answered.

Noxx is a medium-weight boy red spiky hair and rose-pink eyes, The only clothes we wears are a Black robe with flashing navy spike design and cat ears on the hood cleverly named the lava cat robe, under the robe is a standard pair of plain blue pants and milky cotton shirt with some leather mail armor inside. Erily is a spirit adviser; she wears a white shirt that extends. To her thighs, a pair of black underwear, her silver hair and hazel blue eyes look almost lifeless despite her smile; the wings that carry her are petite like her figure. She's just a pixy to help beginner's get started some say there manufactured since they are not permeate. Ever sense they 1st met their personalities clashed, Noxx being the shot first ask later type of guy and Erily being the wait and watch before u strike, but they've been through so much sense Noxx started his journey, Erily diligently getting him ready for the real world.

"What are we looking for?" Noxx says in a dry bored sounding voice as he trudged through the seemingly endless field of sand.

"For the hundredth time were looking for an ant hell" Erily answered angrily.

"Well its says right here that 'An ant hell can be found if a small dust storm kicks up or by using the L-rods to locate an entrance'" Noxx quoted off the quest sheet he got.

Erily got the idea for Noxx to just use the L-rods and hope the entrance pops out. The L-rods are just mini douching rods with the power to bring up or uncover anything buried in sand, dirt or any such substance; Noxx held the L-rods in both hands and walked around for what to him seemed like an eternity until the magic sound of four beeps could be heard from the rods letting him know there was something under or around him. Charging up what little mana he had in the rods and a yellow glowing spear of light append where he was standing and a sizeable dust storm arose and blinded him. The dust storm was caused by a rather large hole opening up underneath him, and before he could even begin to think about reacting, he was swallowed up whole.

Opening your eyes in this place was exactly the same as keeping them closed, pitch darkness. The hole in the caves had illuminated light, but it could only stretch into the cave for a few centimeters before the darkness swallowed it, and nothing was left.

"Where am I!?" Noxx screamed out frightened and a deep sense of loneliness. "What the hell is this place?" The boy of only 15 asked.

"Hell is right," Erily answered popping out from his bow in front of him creating the only light that can penetrate the darkness. "This is the Ant hell; Deep, dark and mysterious, millions of tunnels are connected to this place thousands of dead ends and hundreds of deadly monsters await you here" Erily explained.

"You're crazy; how am I supposed to navigate through this place when I can't even see?" The elfin boy retorted before quickly following up with. "Wait I can use you as a portable flash light!"

"Nope not this time, you have to use your own wits and will have to survive and try to find the one and only exit in this place, Try not to die," The spirit said before disappearing.

Noxx looked dumb founded with his mouth wide open, and his eyes widen. The young elf cursed, screamed and stomped for minutes before calming and realizing Erily wasn't coming back, taking his first step out of the area he fell in through the hole in the ceiling of the tunnel it was clear that this is no easy task. Clinging to the walls and pacing himself, he slowly made his way down a tunnel of unknown proportions; the only source of light he had were the giant glowing eyes of the ants that create the mound, but that was for not since the ants would attack him immediately upon sight thinking he was a threat so keeping his distance was a must if he wanted to stay alive.

Robbed of his eyesight his hearing soon became so acute he could notice the tiny cave bats flapping their wings. His touch was sensitive enough to feel for the smallest differences in the cave wall telling him where he had been and where he hasn't. Surviving on what little small animals, there were with the senses he could still use he hunted the minuscule bats of the cave and the lizard that crawled out of the dirt. However, not everything down here was on the menu the ants that worked the tunnels would put up way more of a challenge to him than he could handle and some lizards were covered in flames making them impossible to eat even if he somehow managed to kill one.

The time of day was impossible to tell in this pit of despair soon but soon enough the loud, obnoxious boy metamorphosed into a tranquil, quiet and patient listener; he stumbled upon a passage way where he had walked past hundreds upon hundreds of times but for some reason, something was different this time, now there was an opening just big enough for him to squeeze through with his now starving looking figure. Walking this path, he noticed his eye sight slowly returned to him as he walked into an oasis of sparkling water, the smallest specs of light from the water cut through the darkness with ease. His rose eyes could finally be used for the first time in two years as he ran towards the water to wash himself of the filth the cave left on him. Overcome with joy he frantically looked around the cavern in delight before he noticed a large monument that seemed like a large staircase.

The teenager sprinted as fast as his legs would allow towards the staircase. He climbed up the stairway as if it was leading him straight with heaven, on all fours, he made it to the top and crawled out of an opening lifting himself out of the darkness and into the blinding light that scorched his senseless dark adapted eyes, Noxx rolled over on his back not knowing where he was but at the same time not caring. The elf laughed as he laid there covering his eyes from the direct light of the sun letting them adjust to the light slowly.

"N-Noxx?! It is that really you?" A strange yet familiar voice sounded. Slowly opening his eyes he saw another teenager floating above him. "I can't be leave you made it out alive!" The strange girl shouted as she landed on him and tightly hugged him dramatically.

Confused and slightly annoyed by this, he firmly pushed the female off and sat up to get a good look at her; she had Empty hazel blue eyes and an equally as empty yet strangely warming smile, long silver hair that stretched far down her back. All of these characteristics could only draw one conclusion in Noxx's mind.

"Erily!" He exclaimed with a large smile on his face. "It's been two months and you still remember me?" The spirit asked.

"I could never forget the one that ditched me and left me in an enclosed natural prison of twisted horror!" He complained before attempting to choke her.

"I couldn't help you in this quest, it was your last mission and u needed to grow up fast!" Erily explained.

Still angry about be left alone he understood and let go, having a long stare at each other before busting out with uncontrollable laughter.

"What happened to you" Noxx asked referring to her appearance.

"Spirits age with the person there attached you so since your 17 now I also am 17," Erily answered. "Well we should be heading back to the village so you can report your quest a success, everyone probably thinks you're dead" Erily said.

"Yea your right let's go show them who surviv-…," He was cut off by his elf ears picking up a sound of something running.

"Erily turn into a bow and arrow quick!" Noxx commanded.

Not questioning she did as told and landed in Noxx's hands, The elf ducked and rolled as a fully grown black bear charged through the thicket of the oasis. He rolled under the bear and shot two arrows into its chest as it passed slowing it down but not killing it. Erily was only able to turn into a bow and four arrows, with the recent shots left him with just two more. Seeing as how just shooting it didn't do much but slow its stride Noxx had to come up with something as the bear charged him again leaving him little option but to dodge till he thought of something. He tucked in and rolled out of the bear way getting behind him he scanned the area with the little time he had before his attacker came running back at him; he saw a single tree that stood near the edge of the hole he came crawling out off.

The bear turned around and charged at him one more time, only this time Noxx didn't move he stood his ground waiting for it to get just close enough so it wouldn't have time to react, because if this failed or he missed he might as well jump back down into that pit. Just when the bear neared him Noxx jumped over him climbing on top using his thick fur as something to grip no as he approached the beast's rear he flipped into the air imminently drawing his arrow readying it for fire putting stress on the string of the bow he parted his lips uttering the words "Magnum shot"

A skill he had learned before his imprisonment that reinforces the arrow itself to penetrate the target or send them flying back. Releasing the arrow caused an ear popping sound that seemed closer to a small explosion possibly from the amazing amount of tension that it puts on the bow itself. It flew through the air with remarkable speed impaling the air and pinning in on the tree before it could even register that Noxx had just dodged, the elf landed on his feet to look at the creature he just rammed on the bark of the trunk. Blood leaked like a small stream out as he has hit much more than he had intended not only that but the arrow-head went inside the tree trapping the bear but not for long, soon the wood of the arrows body would break making his effort in vain.

Noxx quickly drew his last arrow and leaned back placing it within its rest then leaning back into place aiming directly at the arrow determined to slit his own arrow inside the bear. The wind was good and his archer point was excellent, he breathed in deeply and exhale the same word from before then letting it fly out. Direct hit, the arrow cut directly through the last arrow tarring a larger impact hole into the bear's intestine then carrying its massive body through the breaking bark then into the hole from which he just escaped, if this bear lived then he would be trapped just like he was. Tossing the bow off the side allowing Erily to change back to her original form she seemed a tad dizzy and strained due to the two magnum shot back to back.

"Now we can go home" He said as he walked out of the oasis and into the desert.

Tracking his way back to the village of the elves called Filla, a town in Connous and is the ancestral home of the Elves. Located in northern Longa Desert, it thrives only due to the existence of a small lake, provided by an oasis in the center of the town.

"Hey I see your actually alive, too bad we were about to hold your own funeral!" a squeaky little voice yelled looking over it was Meles the towns weapon smith a very cute girl who was just as dangerous

"Sorry to spoil your fun Meles but I'm here to stay" Noxx replied back.

Noxx walked up the small sixteen year old girl who just so happened to be the weapons dealer in this village. Meles is a small framed girl with large gray eyes and bangs that cover her whole forehead, her hair is silver and so long it stretches down to her torso, despite her innocent looking appearance she's a weapons maniac and wouldn't hesitate to attack you.

"Meles I need a leather long bow and a quiver, I'm out of arrows," Noxx ordered the weapons shop keep.

"Why can't you just learn to make your own weapons, it saves money," The small girl said getting his order and putting it on the counter and ringing it up for a price.

Reaching into his wallet to pay the amount the elf teen said "you know I'm too lazy for all that,".

After necessary treatment at the village's doctor, Noxx made his way to Castanea the female elven chief, Castanea's dark-green eyes that reminded you of an empty forest devoid of any life, her long purple hair was luxurious like silk that barely covering her lengthy ears.

"Hello Noxx Hollow I see that you made it through your ordeal and have come back to us," she said her voice containing no emotion.

'I see she hasn't changed at all, blank face with no sign of a smile in years and eyes just like Erily,' Noxx thought.

Noxx's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a faint cry as he looked over he saw his fairy companion weeping while hovering in the air.

"Whats wrong Erily" The elven teen asked. Erily covered her face and kept crying without a word.

"She cries because your passage means it's time," Castanea said.

"What does that mean?" Noxx asked demanding an explanation.

"It means I am no longer your spirit guardian, and we must split paths," Erily explained

. "When a beginner passes, their last test his guide then leaves to help the next," The elf leader continued.

At that moment, a light shined down from above and focused on Erily.

"I knew this day would come," The fairy girl said wiping the tears from her eyes as she slowly began to disappear. Noxx cried out to his companion that had just been reunited and now they must split again only this time for good. The last words he heard from his fleeting friend where take care…


End file.
